Peeta and Finnick: A Hunger Games sex story
by hungrygames4
Summary: peetaxfinnick boyxboy don't like it, dont read it. Purely fiction.


Peeta and Katniss had just stepped of the train outside the training centre in the capitol, still not quite believing that they're both back here for a second year in a row, not for mentoring, but to compete. They walked up to the door at the back of this huge 14 floor building; a lobby, the training floor in the basement and of course a floor for each of the two tributes from the 12 districts. After their train ride they of course knew all of the tributes they would be facing in the arena and there was certainly one that Peeta had his eye on.  
Yes, Peeta was engaged to Katniss but only he knew that he was not actually in love with her, because he was the only person to know that he was gay. yes gay. Oh how he had fantasised over Gale back in the district and Cato from the games last year whilst he slowly jerked himself in his empty victors house back home. But this year he had already decided that he was going to get a bit of action from one of the other male tributes and finaly feel the touch of another persons hand on his thick 7 inch cock for the first time in his life. However, after seeing the other male tributes that had been reaped for the Quarter Quell, Peeta knew that he only wanted the 24 year old, hottie of the humger games, Finnick O'dair.  
So Peeta and Katniss rode up to the top floor of the training centre to meet their prep teams and get ready for the chariot ride around the Capitol square before the training would start tomorrow. Of course Ocatavia, Flavius and Venia await excitedly for Katniss but Peeta finds only Portia waiting for him on the other side of the elevator and as it turns out the rest of his prep team are all starved and exhausted because they can't get all their favourite foods because of the winter shortages, which Peeta and Katniss both assume are because of the rebelling in certain districts.  
After the teams have finished prepping both Katniss and Peeta are blindfolded before put into their costumes ready for the parade and once they are on they are both revealed at the same time infront of full length mirrors. They're both dressed identically in at what first seems a very simple get up that consists of a plain black jumpsuit with a black crown and simple black shoes, however, when Cinna and Portia come over and simultaneously push a button on the neck of the costumes they light up and start to shimmer in a orangey, yellow kind of colour with a hint of blue, it gives of the effect that they're both burning embers.  
"wow" says Katniss "they're stunning"  
"they really are" follows Peeta  
"I thought you might like them" Cinna says before turning them of again to save the battery.  
Haymitch and Effie turn up just in time to see them before they're turned off and then escort them down to the lobby of the training centre where they're found to be the last ones to get there, which is unusual seeing as Effie always insist on them getting everywhere early, but everyone must have arrived extra early to meet up and have a chat because, of course, everyone knows eachother from all the previous games. Except Katniss and Peeta who know nobody.  
They walk over to their two jet black horses that stand ready to pull their chariot through the streets of the Capitol when the one and only Finnick O'dair comes over to greet them, wearing what can only be described as a fishing net draped over him. Peetas mouth drops at the sight, this is exactly what he wants, though he quickly has to hide his lust over the hottie of the games he ontinues to stare at the fully defined pecs and abs of the well groomed body until he gets to the groin area which only has a thin piece of netting to cover it up and Peeta becomes all to aware that the slight dusting of pubic hair he can see through the net, along witht he pecs, abs and of course the beautiful face, is giving him a raging boner which will be impossible to hide in this tight fitting, lycra jumpsuit, so much to his annoyance he turns hes gaze to the eyes of the horse stood beside himand starts stroking its long black nose.  
Whilst Peeta had been concentrating on hiding his little (or should I say BIG) problem, Finnick and Katniss had been having a quite normal conversation, for two people who had never met before, about the engagement, until Peeta suddenly snapped back in to reality and hear Finnick's soft, lucious voice asking him a question  
"I bet you're excited for the wedding aren't you, Peeta?"  
somehow he manages to stumble out a reply, "yeah, definitely its what I've been waiting for my whole life, but I didn't really expect it to ever happen" Finnic is just about to reply, probably witth another question, when his mentor comes over and tells him that the procession is about to start and its time to get ready in the chariots but as he walks away Peeta notices that his arse, his lush, hairless, beautiful arse, is bare, open for the whole world to see and he can only hope that the lycra is tight enough to keep his penis from showing too much as he climbs in to the chariot and reaches down his hand to help Katniss join his side.  
After President Snow has finished his speech about the treaty of the treason and the hunger games, and the procession has come to an end, the chariots lead themselves back into the lobby of the training centre where the tributes disembark and start to fill up the elevators to get back to their floors, obviously Peeta is at the back because he is in district 12 but somehow so is Finnick which Peeta finds strange seeing as he is from district 4 and should be fairly close to the front but he just asumes he wandered back to talk to someone. Peeta suddenly realises that Katniss, Effie, Haymitch and the prep teams have already left the lobby, they must've got in one of the first elevators, strange of them to leave Peeta behind.  
So Peeta is waiting at the back of the queue for the elevators and he is just about to step into one but soon realises its full and decides to wait for the next one which comes soon after. He gets in alon and the doors are just closing when Finnick comes running around the corner looking as if he is trying to tuck his cock and balls back into his costume and shouting for Peeta to hold the door for him, Peeta wanders where he's been and most importantly why he had his cock out but obliges to the request and pushes his hand inbetween the door and the wall to stop it from closing and Finnick climbs in.  
He presses the button for the 4th floor and the elevator starts to ride up, but then, out of no where, Finnick flips the switch on the control pannel that turns the elevator of and they're plunged into semi-darkness, the only light coming from the distant party lights of the city through the glass walls of the elevator. Peeta was a bit worried at first, he didn't understand what Finnick was doing...why had he turned of the lift? Was it deliberate that it was just him and Peeta in the same lift, when they could have both been in completly different ones? Peeta looked down at Finnick's lightly covered crotch and noticed that one of his balls appeared to be hanging through the netting of his costume and Peeta suddenly realised that Finnick meant for this to happen.  
"so what'd you say Peeta?" asked Finnick slowly groping the net covered penis.  
"I...I really don't k..know what you mean Fi...Finnick?" stammered Peeta almost inaudibly.  
"aw come on Peeta, yeah ya do" he replied with that ever so soft voice that can make hearts melt.  
By now Peeta's heart was pumping like mad his cock was raging and just about ready to burst through the lycra. He looked back over at Finnick and notcied that he had now pulled out his gigantic hard cock. It must've been about 8.5 inches long and Finnick stood there pulling back the foreskin as slowly as possible whilst he leaned against the wall of the elevator, the netting in a clump around his feet.  
Peeta was in heaven and couldn't move his hands fast enough to get the zip of his costume undone and after about a minute of struggling Finnick helped him out. He turned around and backed up so the Finnick could get to the the zip and as he heard it go down he could feel Finnick's very hard stick in the small of his back. As soon as the zip was down Peeta pulled down the top half of his jumpsuit to his waist, revealing his small treasure trail that had been left behind by Portia in prep, he then turned straight around to face Finnick and immediatley planted his lips onto his, his very firm, yet soft lips, plump but unlike those of President Snows. Their mouths still locked in what seemed like and unbreakable seal, Peeta pushed his tounge through to Finnick's mouth, exploring each and every crevice of him.  
Suddenly Finnick ejects from the kiss that Peeta wishes could last forever;  
"I'd better get going, Peeta" Finnick said in that oh so sedductive voice, "We wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious now would we" he said this with a slight wink before picking his netting from around his feet and flipping the switch to turn the elevator back on and as it whirred back into life he leaned over and gave Peeta one last peck on the lips and a quick squeeze of his hard cock before the doors parted and Finnick stepped out, "meet me in the toilets in the lobby after training tomorrow, I'll be waiting".  
"FUUUCK!" Peeta exclaimed in exasperation once the doors had closed behind Finnick. He barely had time to pull his jumpsuit back up before the doors reopened for the second time revealing the entrance to districts 12's penthouse apartment. Peeta suddenly realised that his raging erection must still be visible through his second-skin of a costume so he quickly rushed to his room ignoring the calls from Effie and Haymitch. Once in his room he turned and locked the door then pulled his jumpsuit all the way of and lay on the bed with his hard cock in his hand.  
He was just about to start think of his erotic ride with Finnick when he heeard a rapping on the door. It was Effie, calling him out for dinner and the recaps of the proccession.  
"I'll be out in a minute, Effie", he replied back, "I'm just gonna jump in the shower quickly."  
"OK, just don't take long, we wouldn't want you to miss yourself, you looked absoloutely dazzling!" she exclaimed in her always bubbly voice.  
Of course he wouldn't want to miss the recap, but not to see himself...to see his beautiful Finnick in the even more beautiful costume of his again. Just the thought of this makes him shiver with excitement and he starts carressing his foreskin ever so slowly, moaning at the thought of Finnick's long, shaved manhood. Peeta increases his speed, very soon jerking his dick faster than ever before until he shoots his thick, creamy load all over the white bedsheets. He quickly jumps in the shower to remove the dark streeks of makeup Portia used to give the right effect with the costume, dries of and then joins the others in the dining room for diner.

Peeta slept in his own bed that night, in fear that he may wake up poking Katniss in the back with a raging erection. And it's a good job he did because he wakes up with his rock hard rubbing against the mattress, his dreams the previous night filled with images of Finnick. He washed and went to breakfast, the usual routine before heading down to their first day of training.  
They had to wear thin shorts and a light jacket for training and everyone is dressed identically with a different number on their arm and back to indicate their district number to the gamemakers that watched all of their training. This outfit suited Peeta well because it meant he could stare at Finnick all day long and still make out the lines of his peferct penis. From what he could tell, Finnick was not wearing any underwear, which he guessed he never did.  
The day went so slowly and Peeta just wished it to end so that he could get his hands back on Finnick but when it finally did end he rushed up to the toilets and sure enough, Finnick was waiting there, stark naked and sat on the toilet seat of an open cubicle, slowy and seductively rubbing his already hard cock. Peeta flew his clothes in all directions and went to lock the main door of the toilets to stop people from entering until the soft voice of his companion stopped him;  
"don't bother...nobody ever uses these toilets."  
Why would you I suppose? If you have your own en-suite on your district floor and they aren't open to staff. So Peeta turned around, his semi-hard dick floating around infront of him as he walked sexualy towards Finnick, still sat on the toilet seat he gave Peeta a look of lust and desire. When Peeta reached the toilet he sat down on the lap of the readily waiting Finnick, letting his dick slide between his soft, plump cheeks. For the second time in two days Peeta locked his lips on to the boy of his dreams and stayed there for as long as possible before coming up for air and locking back on, tounges going crazy inside each ohters mouths.  
Finnick's hands somehow managed to find their way to Peeta's waiting dick and started playing with the foreskin; pulling it up to hide the sensitive head, and then slowy revealing it once again, lubing it up with its own pre-cum ready for what Finnick had planned for him.  
Peeta was the first to dissengage himself from the lust filled kiss before sliding down between Finnick's legs into a crouching position, his mouth now at a perfect height with the hard dick he had dreamed of for so long before this day. Peeta pulled back the foreskin of Finnick's 8.5 inch cock before licking the head slowly, around and round in swirls, like the morphlings paintings from training earlier on, Peeta thought, Finnick sat and moaned at the pleasure of the first male tounge on his dick. The dick that had been used by so many other women in return for secrets; he was glad now that it was being used, not for secrets, but for enjoyment; and most importantly by a boy.  
Peeta was now licking up and down the long shaft, it seemed to go on forever, and when he got to the end each time he took a deep sniff of Finnick's musty smell, mixed within his light dusting of pubes. He then moved on to Finnick's balls; sucking each one individually, over, and over, before trying to fit both in his mouth, Finnick just moaned and laughed at Peeta's failed attempts at being sexy. Once Peeta had finnished servicing Finnick's balls he moved back to the top of his shaft and inserted it into his mouth, sliding all the way down to his pubes so he was deepthroating him, Finnick's head dropped back in pleasure and a small moan esacped his mouth as he watched this Adonnis of a boy suck his cock.  
Once Finnick had gained his full pleasure from Petta's mouth he pulled his head of his cock and just took a second to stare into the eyes of his new lover before motioning for him to stand and turn around, Peeta, wondering what was going to happen, stood and turned around so he was looking into the mirror opposite the open cubicle door; he then felt Finnick's warm, soft hands close around his hips and guide him back until his tight hole rest atop the purple head of Finnick's dick;  
"Are you ready for this?" said Finnick, in his soft voice.  
"I was born ready for your cock Finnick" came Peeta's reply.  
"OK, just relax and I'll do all the work, all I need you to do is relax" guided Finnick.  
"Mmmmmm..." was all Peeta could reply because Finnick had already started to press his huge piece of meat into his tight hole, opening it wider than his fingers could ever get it back home. He had already got about halfway down the long shaft when Finnick's voice whispered in his ear;  
"You're doing great baby...better than any of the girls."  
This sent Peeta into overdrive, knowing that Finnick thought he was the best he had ever had and thats when he realised he had reached the bottom of Finnick's 8.5" cock, it was all rammed into his knewly fucked hole but Peeta decided he wanted more and Finnick was still craving this newly found urge for boys so he once again grasped Peeta's hips and started guidong him up and down ontop of his lap. Peeta started bouncing faster and faster and Finnick started moaning louder, getting close to his climax he exclaimed;  
"I'm gonna cum Peeta, I'm gonna cum!"  
Peeta was bouncing up and down as fast as he could wanting and waiting for Finnick to blow his seed into his hole;  
"Cum in me Finnick, I want your load inside me!" he informed Finnick.  
"Only if you're sure..."  
"Of course I'm sure you sexy beast, I need your hot seed inside of me!"  
As Peeta was riding he could sense Finnick getting close to his climax and bounced as fast as he could until eventually Finnick blew his hot creamy load into Peeta's ass; string after string of it entered his hole that it started oozing out and dribbling down the side of Finnick's cock. Once his load had finished Peeta stood up and turned around to face Finnick the waled over him and shove his still raging erection straight into his mouth, because although Finnick had came, Peeta was still waiting...


End file.
